diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Elfenbeinturm/Der dritte Vortrag
thumb|400px (Vortrag vom 18. April 2012, gehalten von Gyldor Herzblut) Geschichte der drei Kriege III: Der Kult der Verdammten Gyldor schaut sich um und räuspert sich bevor er spricht: „So... kann mich jeder verstehen?“ Viele Anwesende nicken freundlich und Gyldor lächelt. '' „Wunderbar. Dann habe ich erneut die Freude und Ehre alle Gäste zu diesem Abend zu begrüßen. Wie immer gilt: Wer Fragen zum Verständnis hat möge sich melden, wer Fragen hat die weiter führen möge bis zum Ende warten. Damit will ich auch gleich anfangen, denn heute gibt es viel zu reden, sogar für meine Verhältnisse.“ ''Lauriell streicht ihr Pergament noch einmal glatt, den Kohlestift im Anschlag schaut sie interessiert zum Redner. '' ''Gyldor schmunzelt einen Moment und schaut noch einmal von rechts nach links. „ In der Tat mag es sich sogar ergeben, dass ein Abend nicht ausreicht um alle Fragen zu beantworten, sollte das der Fall sein werde ich ihn in Bälde fortsetzen. Sollte es jedoch nicht der Fall sein, dann werde ich die Geduldigen belohnen, indem sie zuerst erfahren werden, welches Thema meine nächste Reihe haben wird. Fangen wir also an.“ Leise gesellen sich noch einige Nachzügler dazu bevor Gyldor erneut zu reden beginnt. „ Anders als bei den ersten beiden Kriegen, wo Schriftgelehrte sich geeinigt haben, welcher Tag der war, wo der Krieg begann, ist es bei diesem Krieg nicht so einfach. Viele Dinge sind geschehen, viele Schatten wurden voraus geworfen und viele Zusammenhänge sind erst Jahre später klar geworden... andere noch immer nicht. Daher will ich früh beginnen, nach dem Ende des zweiten Krieges. Wir erinnern uns… Die orcische Horde unter Schicksalshammer wurde am Schwarzfels vernichtend geschlagen. Ein Teil der Orcs floh zurück durch das Portal, das danach zerstört wurde. Viele andere fanden natürlich den Tod. Wichtig für uns sind aber die zwei letzten Gruppen. Die einen kamen in Gefangenschaft und wurden in Lager gesperrt, die extra dafür errichtet wurden.“ Aeshlynn verzieht angewidert ihr Gesicht, während Gyldor weiter redet. '' „ Durnholde und Hammerfall sind die bekanntesten... wobei Hammerfall damals nicht so hieß. Die Frage nach dem Schicksal dieser Gefangenen spaltete die Allianz. Gilneas und Quel'Thalas forderten die komplette Auslöschung. Als König Menethil II das ausschlug lösten sie ihr Bündnis. Stromgarde war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, Sturmwind eine einzige Baustelle und auch alle anderen hatten Wunden zu lecken. Es gab aber auch noch Orcs, die frei waren... frei aber in einem immerwährenden Kampf ums Überleben. Einerseits waren die die Schwarzfels-Orcs und der Drachenmalklan. Diese weigerten sich ihre offensichtliche Niederlage zu sehen und führten weiter einen aussichtslosen Krieg. Dann waren da die Frostwölfe, diese nisteten sich im verwaisten Alterac Gebirge ein und verhielten sich ruhig. Der letzte Klan war der Kriegshymnenklan unter Grom Höllschrei. Dieser zog durch das Land, plünderte und war wieder fort wenn die Soldaten Lordaerons ihr Lager erreichten.“ ''Acani rückt sich auf ihrem Platz etwas gerade und lausch gebannt weiter. „ Genug von den Orcs... man möge mir verzeihen aber es ist wichtig für das was noch kommt. Ein kleiner Orc-Knabe wurde gefunden, wuchs in Gefangenschaft auf und wurde zum Schaukämpfer geschult. Er bekam den Namen der in der Mundart der Lordaeroner Diener oder Sklave bedeutet: Thrall.“ Gyldor hebt kurz beschwichtigend die Hände und schmunzelt. Bálúr hebt eine Braue. '' „ Ich verspreche ich mache es kurz mit den Orcs.“ ''Sorentiel nickt und lauscht dann wieder den Ausführungen. „ Thrall floh aus der Gefangenschaft und suchte nach seinen Wurzeln. Er fand den Frostwolfklan und wurde zum Schamane. Er fand den Kriegshymnenklan und wurde Freund von Höllschrei. Gemeinsam befreiten sie ihre Brüder und Schwestern aus der Gefangenschaft und wurden immer mehr zu einer ernsten Bedrohung. Aber sie waren nicht das einzige Problem mit dem sich das Nachkriegs-Lordaeron geplagt sah. Das andere war eine schwere Seuche die sich im Norden ausbreitete. Es wurde viel diskutiert dieser Tage unter den Beratern des Königs, aber allgemein wurden die Orcs als das schlimmere Problem gesehen... was sich aber ändern sollte.“ Aeshlynn lehnt sich leicht nach vorne. Gyldor schweigt einen Moment und ordnet seine Gedanken. „ Eines Tages erreichte eine überraschende, ja geradezu kuriose Nachricht die Hauptstadt. Die Orcs waren nach Westen gezogen an die Küste, sie kämpften sich durch und eroberten einige Schiffe und stachen samt und sonders in See, einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen. Heute wissen wir, dass Kalimdor ihr Ziel war... damals ein Land an das nur kleine Kinder und alte Greise glaubten. Weiter besuchte ein Prophet den guten König und forderte ihn vor allen Beratern auf ebenfalls nach Westen zu fliehen um sein Volk zu retten. Er wurde - wenig verwunderlich - vor die Tür gesetzt. Mit seinen Warnungen und den Orcs die vermutlich irgendwo auf dem Ozean versunken waren, rückte die Seuche nun in den Fokus. Der König schickte seinen eigenen Sohn, den Prinzen Arthas Menethil…“ Bálúr senkt den Blick, während Gyldor eine kurze Pause macht um eventuelle Reaktionen abzuwarten. Xhirana murmelnd: ''„Falsche Wahl im Nachhinein.“ „... und dessen Lehrer und Helden des zweiten Krieges Uther den Lichtbringer um die Seuche zu untersuchen.“ ''Arevien lässt ihren Blick langsam über die übrigen Zuhörer schweifen. „ Der Prinz war damals selber Paladin der silbernen Hand. Dalaran schickte zusätzlich eine seiner besten Zauberinnen zur Unterstützung, Jaina Prachtmeer. Zusammen mit ihren Leuten gingen sie den Spuren nach und fanden schließlich in der Stadt Andorhal das Herz der Seuche. Es war versuchtes Korn, das von hier aus ins ganze Land verschickt wurde. Dahinter, so fanden sie heraus, stand eine Gruppe die sich der Kult der Verdammten nannte. Ihr Anführer war ein abtrünniger Zauberer der Kirin'Tor, der Nekromant Kel'Thuzad. Diesen machten sie nicht viel später in der Stadt Brill ausfindig und Arthas erschlug ihn ohne große Gegenwehr.“ Chishala s Feder kratzt über das Pergament und Aeshlynn runzelt die Stirn. „ Allerdings erst nachdem dieser wüste Prophezeiungen ausstieß und weiter sagte, der Kult stünde unter der Kontrolle eines Dämonen mit Namen Mal'Ganis... diesem schwor der Prinz auch persönliche Rache. Diesem Dämon, einem Schreckenslord folgten sie weiter bis sie ihn bis zur Stadt Stratholme gejagt hatten. Damals eine der größten und reichsten Städte überhaupt.“ Gyldor schaut einen Moment ins leere und atmet hörbar aus. „Die Seuche, so wussten sie inzwischen hatte die Macht, die Toten wieder aufstehen zu lassen. Jeder der durch sie starb war nicht nur tot sondern wurde auch noch zum Fluch für die, die noch lebten. Derallion rutscht unruhig hin und her und einige traurige Seufzer sind zu hören. „Als Prinz, Magierin und Paladine Stratholme erreichten war eine Erkenntnis niederschmetternd. Das verseuchte Korn war auch dort bereits verteilt worden.“ Eryne zieht die Beine an den Körper und lässt ihren Blick weiter starr auf Gyldor gerichtet. „Um schlimmeres zu verhindern wählte der Prinz das, was er wohl für das kleinere Übel gehalten haben mag und befahl den Mord an allen Bürgern, egal wer oder was sie waren.“ Derallion hebt die Hand Gyldor nickt: „Derallion?“ Derallion hebt kurz die Braue bevor er spricht: „Im nach hinein eine gute oder eine schlechte Entscheidung?“ Gyldor schaut ihn an und antwortet: „Im Nachhinein die schlimmste aller Entscheidungen.“ „Ok lasst es mich anders ausdrücken“, meint Derallion, „ zu dem Zeitpunkt als er die Entscheidung treffen musste. War sie falsch oder richtig?“ Chishala sieht sich zu Derallion um, während Gyldor antwortet. „ Sie war zu kurzsichtig, geboren aus Verzweiflung und Zorn. Es fällt mir schwer Arthas dafür zu verurteilen weil das Gewicht dieser Entscheidung ihn wohl bald zerdrückt haben muss. Aber dennoch... es war ein Fehler. Was ich nicht beantworten kann ist vieleicht die Frage ob er eine andere Wahl hatte.“ „ Ihr hättet also anders entschieden? Wären dann aber nicht die auferstandenen Bürger über seine Armee hergefallen?“ „Lasst es mich als Paladin sagen. Vieleicht wären die Bürger zu Monstern geworden... vieleicht...So sind die Männer des Prinzen und er selbst dazu geworden.“ „ Ich glaube meine Meinung ist nicht populär aber ich glaube er hat richtig gehandelt.“ Chishala nickt Derallion zustimmend zu bevor dieser weiterspricht. „ Gehen wir davon aus das das Volk zu Monstern geworden wäre. Ich würde sagen das ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Dann hätten sie die Männer des Prinzen getötet und wären Mordend durch die Lande gezogen. Und ist das Opfer von wenigen zum Wohle des ganzen nicht oft angebracht?“ Gyldor antwortet: „Und der König hätte alle seine Kräfte entschieden gegen sie geschickt und nicht auf einen Sohn gehört der ihn später ermordete. Mordend durchs Land gezogen sind sie so auch.“ „ Oh er wurde nicht durch diese Tat zum Monster, er wurde zum Monster weil niemand verstand das er diese Tat für sein Volk begangen hat.“ Gyldor blickt Deraillion an. „Ich glaube das sollten wir lieber im Abschluss besprechen... das führt zu weit. Und es gibt mehr Meldungen.“ Valenir senkt die Hand dann wieder und schmunzelt leicht, doch Gyldor nickt Valenir zu. „ Meine möge nun vergangen sein obwohl sie nur ein Satz gewesen ist.“ Gyldor schmunzelt: „ Nun ich kenne sie ja nicht, das müsst Ihr beurteilen. „Dann vielleicht doch, doch verzeiht erneut das gleiche Thema aufzurufen. Ist es besser das Falsche zu tun um das Richtige zu erreichen, oder das Richtige zu tun um das Falsche zu erreichen? Wie ich es beurteile hat Arthas das Falsche getan um das Richtige zu erreichen.“ „Nun... ich glaube das schlägt tatsächlich in dieselbe Kerbe... heben wir uns das für später auf, ja?“ Sorentiel hebt zögernd eine Hand und Gyldor nickt Sorentiel zu. „ Gab es denn gar keine Möglichkeit die Seuche zu behandeln?“ „ Keine... und auch heute kennen wir immer noch keine. Nur einen Tod bevor sie ganz ausbricht und selbst der war nicht immer und überall endgültig.“ Xhirana hebt die Hand. „Wie ich gehört habe, gibt es noch eine Alternative. Den Tausch Seuche gegen Fluch. Den Fluch der Worgen.“ Aeshlynn murmelt: „Das klingt nach keiner Alternative...“ „ Selbst wenn es wahr ist, ist es auch keine Heilung.“ Bálúr senkt die Hand wieder. „ Balur?“ Balur schüttelt den Kopf: „Nicht mehr relevant bitte fahrt doch fort mit der Erzählung.“ Gyldor nickt: „Wie Ihr meint... Derallion?“ „ Wirkte die Seuche auch auf andere Völker oder einzig und alleine auf die Menschen?“ „ Dafür gibt es in der Tat viele Theorien aus einigen mehr oder weniger seriösen Quellen. Sie wirkte auf die Menschen und auf die Hochelfen, das ist belegt. Sehr wahrscheinlich ist auch, dass sie auf die Trolle wirkte. Alle anderen Völker konnten durch sie sterben aber wenn sich einer als Untoter erhob, dann waren es Ausnahmen.“ Derallion nickt. „ Gut... wo waren wir… richtig...Der Lichtbringer und seine Paladine verweigerten offen den Befehl und der Prinz entließ sie in seiner Wut aus seinen Diensten... auch die Magierin Prachtmeer weigerte sich ihm zu helfen.“ Lauriell setzt ihren Kohlestift wieder auf das Pergament an, als Gyldor wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück kommt. „ Doch das Massaker verhindern konnte das nicht und die Soldaten erschlugen jeden Stratholmer den sie finden konnten. Manche davon waren sicherlich verloren, das möchte ich gar nicht abstreiten... aber alle sicher nicht. Schließlich konnte der Prinz den Dämonen Mal'Ganis stellen, doch dieser konnte fliehen und forderten Arthas auf ihm nach Nordend zu folgen um Rache zu nehmen. Sei es Übermut oder Zorn gewesen, der Prinz setzte ihm nach, heuerte noch Söldner an und stach in See Richtung Norden. Oben traf er sogar auf Verbündete, ein Trupp Zwerge die angeführt wurden von Muradin Bronzebart, dem Bruder des Zwergenkönigs. Diese waren auf der Suche nach einer verzauberten Waffe und als sie davon erzählten, wuchs in Arthas der Plan diese für seine Rache zu nutzen. Doch erst einmal sollte es anders kommen, den der Lichtbringer hatte mit dem König gesprochen und der schickte nun eine Nachricht die seinem Sohn die sofortige Rückkehr befahl. Eine Möglichkeit die Arthas ausschloss als er den heimlichen Befehl hab die Schiffe zu versenken und damit eine baldige Rückkehr unmöglich zu machen. Rache... spricht eine süße verlockende Sprache... aber sie gibt niemals guten Rat.“ Etessa atmet geräuschvoll ein und aus, Chishala sieht zweifelnd aus. Gyldor atmet tief durch. „Sei es wie es sei... der Prinz und seine Verbündeten nahmen den gefahrvollen Weg durch die nordische Einöde auf sich und schließlich standen sie vor ihrem Ziel, ein eiskaltes Schwert, Frostgram. Sie überwanden die Wächter, die sie noch im Vergehen vor der Waffe warnten. Doch Arthas zog sie und brachte ihr im alten Zwerg Muradin Bronzebart ein erstes Opfer dar.“ Xhirana murmelt. „Er hat noch nie auf andere gehört, warum hätte er da anfangen sollen?“ Bálúr wirkt nachdenklich und Lauriell hört auf zu schreiben und schaut den Redner in Gedanken versunken an. „ Was nun geschah verliert sich etwas in der Geschichte. Sicher ist, dass der Prinz mit kaum einer Handvoll letzter Getreuer zurück kehrte. Das besprechen wir wenn wir über die Erben unserer Könige reden. Sei es wie es sei.“ Gyldor löst den Blick wieder und räuspert sich. „ Er wurde als Held gefeiert als er lebend zurück kehrte, er machte seinem Vater seine Aufwartung... hob die Runenklinge und erschlug ihn. Das Schwert war nun sein König und seine Familie. Wer nicht fliehen konnte oder weit weg war wurde auch sein Opfer... so das ganze Reich Lordaeron.“ Aeshlynn murmelt. „Und danach...“ „Danach ja“, fährt Gyldor fort, „Das Schwert führte ihn weiter in den Abgrund. Während Jaina Prachtmeer nun doch tat was der Prophet gesagt hatte und viele Überlebende mit Schiffen nach Westen führte, wollte der Todesritter Arthas Kel'Thuzad wieder erwecken, den er erschlagen hat. Vermutlich war auch das ein Rat des Schwertes. Dafür brauchte er seine Asche, eine Urne und eine mächtige Quelle der arkanen Kraft.“ Xhirana verdreht die Augen. „Wer hört schon auf weise Ratgeber, wenn er einen Schwert lauschen kann.“ Chishala unterdrückt ein kichern und Derallion stuppst Xhirana mit dem Fuß in den Rücken. „ Asche und Urne fand er wieder in Andorhal, wo sich die verbliebenen Paladine der silbernen Hand verschanzt hatten, unter ihnen auch der Lichtbringer. Nach einigen Kämpfen erschlug Arthas einen nach dem anderen und am Ende seinen alten Lehrer. Dann nahm er die Urne seine Vaters, die der Lichtbringer behütet hatte, kippte sie in den Dreck und füllte die Überreste des Nekromanten hinein. Dann führte sein Weg ihn hier her, wie jeder von uns weiß.“ Gyldor schaut kurz nach Westen. Etessa 's Kiefermuskulatur spannt sich. Der Blick geht ausdruckslos ins Leere. „ Ich möchte diesen Teil auch kurz halten, auch wenn er für uns natürlich besondere Wichtigkeit hat. Das hat aber einen Grund, den ich später erläutere. Machen wir es also kurz und vergleichsweise schmerzlos.“ Xhirana lässt es für den Moment auf sich beruhen, schnaubt leise bei Gyldors Wort "schmerzlos". „ Die Geissel, wie sie nun genannt wurde, zerstörte das Land und tötete 9 von 10 unseren Volkes.Die heldenhafte Sylvanas Windläufer wurde geschlagen und als Banshee... rekrutiert... „Rekrutiert? interessante Wortwahl!“ Xhirana blickt zu Gyldor. „ Unser König Anasterian Sonnenwanderer starb durch Frostgram und der Sonnenbrunnen wurde. Glaubt mir es fällt mir alles andere als leicht es so zusammen zu fassen.“ Xhirana wirkt doch anstandshalber etwas zerknirscht und macht eine Geste, dass ihr Mund nun verschlossen sei. „Entschuldigt.“ „Ich habe aber einen Anspruch die Geschichte zusammen zu fassen und nicht mein Leid oder das jedes einzelnen hier zu bemessen. Das hat sicher auch seinen Platz... aber nicht hier und heute.“ Gyldor senkt einen Moment den Blick und atmet tief durch. '' „Ich wollte nur sagen es ist nicht meine Absicht jemanden zu verärgern oder zu kränken damit, im Gegenteil.“ ''Gyldor wartet einen Moment und schaut ob noch jemand etwas dazu sagen möchte, doch es kommt nur ein verstehendes Nicken von Xhirana und Lauriell. „ Gut.“ Valenir wirft ein. „Ihr solltet vielleicht dies zu einem Ende bringen und weiter erzählen, denn auf Wehmut zu beharren.“ B''richt dann ab und nickt als es wohl weitergehen soll.'' „ Kel'Thuzad wurde wieder geboren als Lich, der Preis dafür war Silbermond, das in Schutt und Asche lag. Nun hatte Arthas noch einen zweiten Mentor und langsam war mehr als klar, dass alles... wirklich alles... einem Plan folgte. Ein Plan der nun vorsah ein Portal zu öffnen und den Eredar Archimonde in diese Welt zu holen. Zu diesem Zweck zog die Geissel nach Dalaran.“ Xhirana meint leise. „Dem ursprünglichen Ort Dalarans.“ „ Auch dort wurden die magischen Barrieren durchbrochen, der Erzmagus Antonidas ermordet und ein Buch geraubt, das Buch von Medivh dem Zauberer... den wir ja noch kennen wenn wir mir zugehört haben. Sie holten den Eredar in diese Welt und einen Tag später war von Dalaran nur noch ein rauchender Haufen Schutt übrig.“ Gyldor bleibt mit dem Blick einen Moment auf Somrir ruhen und seine Züge wiederrum werden dabei etwas entspannter. „ Jetzt würde ich nach Kalimdor springen. Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich denke das, was dort war, ist nicht allzu spannend für uns. Daher beeile ich mich, was aber nicht heißt dass keine Fragen gestellt werden dürfen. Die Orcs unter Thrall fanden tatsächlich das mythische Land Kalimdor. Sie schafften sich ein Lager und verbündeten sich mit den Dunkelspeer Trollen und den Tauren. Wenig später landeten auch die Flüchtlinge der Menschen dort unter Jaina Prachtmeer... kaum später brachen wieder Kämpfe aus. Grom Höllschrei weigerte sich Frieden zu schließen und wurde daraufhin mit seinem Klan nach Norden geschickt um Holz zu schlagen. Thrall, dem alten Bluthuf und Lady Prachtmeer schafften es daraufhin einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Im Norden fanden die Kriegshymnenorcs ihr Holz... und die Wächter der Wälder, die Kaldorei.“ Somrir hebt die Hand. „ Der Halbgott Cenarius wütete wohl schrecklich unter den Orcs und irgendwann gab Höllschrei der Versuchung nach und nahm wieder die Macht der Dämonen in sich auf indem er das Blut des Grubenlords Mannoroth trank.“ Gyldor nickt Somrir zu. „''Ja?“ „ Und was hat das alles jetzt eigentlich mit dem Kult der Verdammten zu tun?“ „ Der Kult begann den dritten Krieg und in Kalimdor endete er.“ ''Somrir nickt nachdenkend dem ganzen zu. Gyldor nickt leicht. „ Der nun durch höllische Kraft gestärkte Höllschrei erschlug Cenarius. Und er diente nun der Legion, wie früher einst. Das Bündnis aus Orcs und Menschen stellte ihn und die seinen und viele wurden erschlagen. Höllschrei selbst wurde gefangen und es gelang ihn mit Ach und Krach und mit der Magie der Menschen zu heilen. Was dann geschah ist geradezu eine Legende unter den Orcs, Höllschrei zog Mannoroth entgegen, wiederstand seinen Einflüsterungen und erschlug ihn ein für allemal... und gab sein Leben dafür.“ Valenir blickt zu Gyldor. „Vielleicht hätte dennoch die Überschrift "Die Geschichte der Orcs und von Arthas" besser gepasst.“ Jenen einen Zwischenruf, wenn er auch nicht sonderlich laut ist konnte man sich wohl nicht verkneifen, danach folgt schweigen. „ Ich kann das nächste Mal gerne einen Blutelfen die Geissel anführen lassen, aber ich denke das wäre auch nicht jedem recht. Die Geissel und Archimonde und seine Dämonen setzten nach Kalimdor nach.“ Valenir murmelt nur etwas für sich und hört weiter zu. „ Als die Nachtelfen das sahen waren auch sie zum Bündnis bereit, gemeinsam mit Menschen und Orcs hielten sie die Geissel am heiligen Berg Hyjal auf und zerstörten den Eredar, Ende. Ende... des dritten Krieges. Gerade dieser Krieg hat es aber nun zu Eigen, dass viele Wunden die er schlug noch heute nicht verheilt sind.“ Aeshlynn runzelt die Stirn und Derallion hebt die Hand. Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „Ja?“ „ Und wie besiegten sie so einfach den Eredar, die wenigen Menschen die versprengten Orcs und die Wilden?“ Gyldor antwortet. „Sie opferten den Weltenbaum. Die genaue Tragweite dessen könnte vermutlich nur ein Nachtelf erläutern. Aber nach allem was man hört muss es eine gewaltige Energie gewesen sein, die frei gesetzt wurde. Die Geschichten erzählen auch von einem gewaltigen Horn das geblasen wurde. Ich fürchte nur bei diesen Dingen stoße auch ich an die Grenze dessen was ich weiß. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja mal einen meiner nachtelfischen Freunde einzuladen.“ Gyldor zwinkert Derallion verschmitzt zu und Derallion erwidert das Grinsen breit. Gyldor nickt Valenir zu. „ Definiert man das Ende des dritten Krieges nicht erst mit dem Sieg über den Lichkönig und die Geißel in Nordend? „ Gyldor schüttelt den Kopf. „Die meisten tun das nicht, aber ich persönlich würde Euch da beipflichten, das fühlt sich richtiger an.“ „ Informationen spalten sich zu leicht über ihre Geber.“ Valenir nickt und schweigt wieder. Gyldor nickt Xhirana zu. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehört, dass die vereinigten Gruppen von Nachtelfen, Menschen und Orcs eher versucht hätten, den Eredar von der Vernichtung des Weltenbaums abzuhalten. Aber vielleicht könntet ihr wirklich einmal einen eurer Nachtelfenfreunde einladen, ich bin sicher, er würde hier freundlichst empfangen werden.“ Sie hüstelt und zeigt beim Lächeln eine Menge Zähne. „Es verhält sich wohl tatsächlich so, dass Archimonde den Baum entweder zerstören oder verderben wollte. In diesem Sinne wird natürlich versucht worden sein ihn aufzuhalten. Ich bin nur nicht sicher ob das grundsätzlich misslang oder ob alles einem Plan folgte der am Ende Baum und Dämon erfolgreich zusammen zerstörte. Ich glaube nicht dass es reines Glück war, dass es den Eredar auch mitgerissen hat.“ Xhirana nickt. „Nun, scheint als wäre keiner von uns dabei gewesen. Und wie der Herr dort drüben schon bemerkte: unterschiedliche Quellen führen zu unterschiedlichen Aussagen.“ „ Richtig... und Mensch und Nachtelf reden nicht mit uns und Orc und Tauren hören wir nicht zu.“ Gyldor schmunzelt, ganz leicht. „ Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass noch die Frage im Raum stand ob Stratholme ein Fehler war oder nicht. Möchte uns noch jemand seine Gedanken dazu offenbaren?“ Gyldor schaut von einem zum anderen. Valenir nickt. „Meinungen zu diskutieren ist so sinnvoll wie sich darüber zu streiten ob ein Essen schmeckt oder nicht.“ Xhirana nickt kurz in Richtung Valenirs „ Oh ich unterhalte mich auch gerne übers Essen wenn sich die Möglichkeit bietet.“ Gyldor schmunzelt. Derallion blickt zu Valenir. ''„Wie soll man seine Meinung ändern wenn man nicht darüber spricht. Ich habe selten ein weniger durchdachtes Kommentar gehört.“ ''Arevien spricht leise, aber deutlich. „Wenn man über seine Meinung sprechen muss, ist diese ohnehin nicht gefestigt genug.“ Derallion schaut zu Arevien. „Es wird ja immer noch besser! Wenn ich über meine Meinung spreche dann bin ich normal der Meinung, dass es die richtige Meinung ist und will meinen Gesprächspartner überzeugen! „Nun...,“ Valenir unterbricht kurz ob des Kommentars neben ihm. ''„Im Raum steht die Frage von Stratholme und hier muss man sehen wir wertvoll man das Leben selbst erachtet. Gesunde Menschen wurden zur Sicherheit Aller abgeschlachtet... also ist die Frage. Kann man es verantworten Leben zu opfern um mehr Leben zu bewahren? Jene Frage wird durch die Meinung der einzelnen Person gespalten und das Thema ist für mich geklärt.“ ''Xhirana schaut zu Valenir. „Ihr habt insofern recht, dass so oft man darüber jetzt auch diskutieren mag, es nichts mehr daran ändert, was vorgefallen ist. Ich denke, es liegt in der Persönlichkeit desjenigen begründet, der diese Entscheidung zu treffen hat, wie er sie trifft. Selbst hier in diesem doch relativ kleinen Kreis treffen unterschiedliche Meinungen aufeinander.“ Gyldor legt den Kopf schief aber sagt nichts. Aeshlynn sagt. „Und doch scheinen einige der Meinung zu sein, dass die Entscheidung von Arthas richtig war.“ „ Man kann die Fehler der Vergangenheit in der Zukunft nicht vermeiden wenn man sie nicht aufarbeitet!“ erwidert Derallion überzeugt. Valenir schaut zu den beiden. ''„Kann eine kleine Gruppe von Elfen wirklich definieren was gut oder schlecht ist? Ihr erwartet absolute Antworten, wo es jene nicht gibt. Richtig und falsch sind Definitionen welche auf den Meinungen einer Person ruhen. Die beiden Argumente zu Stratholme wurden genannt. Einerseits tötete man Unschuldige, anderseits rettete man viele Leben dadurch. Jeder muss selbst entscheiden ob dies richtig oder falsch ist, dies zu diskutieren ist... verzeiht mir schlichtweg dumm.“ ''Xhirana erwidert. „ Im Nachhinein wissen wir, dass eben keine Leben gerettet wurden. Würde unsere Meinung anders aussehen, wenn eben doch mit Stratholme alles geendet hätte?“ Gyldor blickt zu Xhirana. „Dann machen wir aber richtig und falsch nicht von Entscheidungen abhängig. „Tatsächlich? Es wären immer noch Unschuldige getötet worden. Ist es also so, dass es nicht um diese verlorenen Leben geht, sondern ob ihr Tot nutzlos oder nutzbringend war?“ Xhirana erwidert Gyldors Blick. „Ich fürchte es kann auch nicht unser Anspruch sein uns da zu einigen, geschweige denn heute. Vieleicht wäre es gut einen eigenen Abend nur für solche Diskussionen zu reservieren. Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“ Gyldor tippt sich leicht an den Hinterkopf. Aeshlynn schmunzelt. Xhirana redet unbeirrt weiter. „Stellt euch vor ihr seid eine Mutter. Ihr befindet euch auf Reisen. Euer Kind, eure gesamte Familie ist in Stratholme. Würde es euch trösten, wenn ... entschuldigt, ich lasse mich mitreißen.“ Gyldor schüttelt den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen es ist gut so. Nichts freut mich mehr und jeder darf sich eingeladen fühlen die ganze Nacht zu reden darüber.“ Aeshlynn lächelt Gyldor an. „Denkt darüber nach, Gyldor. Aber es dürfte eine Diskussion ohne Ergebnis werden. Obwohl ich gerne dabei bin.“ „ Dennoch werde ich den offiziellen Teil erst einmal abschließen wenn es mir erlaubt wird. Wie gesagt, danach muss keiner gehen, aber auch keiner bleiben. Ich möchte mich jedenfalls erst einmal für Geduld und Aufmerksamkeit bedanken und für die leidenschaftliche Teilnahme. Ich weiß, dass ich heute einige besonders spannende und für uns wichtige Themen übergangen habe. Das liegt daran, dass beim nächsten Mal ein neues Thema beginnen wird, wo genau diese Dinge einen besseren Platz haben. Wir reisen ab dem nächsten Mal tief in die Vergangenheit und begeben uns auf die Spuren unserer Ahnen. Von den Hochgeborenen bis nach Silbermond wird unserer Thema sein, die Geschichte von uns.“ Derallion strahlt. „Oh mein Lieblingsthema''.“ Xhirana wirft Deraillon einen kurzen Blick zu und muss schmunzeln.'' „ Ich hoffe den einen und auch den anderen wieder begrüßen zu dürfen und verbleibe bis dahin mit meinen besten Wünschen, Licht mit euch.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich huldvoll.